


Band of Gold

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean wants just the right ring to use to ask Cas to marry him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I completed all 31 of the color challenge! Woot!

Dean Winchester loved Castiel Novak. He loved everything about him. He loved his dorky ways, he loved his blue tie that always seemed to be backwards. He loved his suit that never seemed to change and he loved his sensible shoes.   
  
He especially loved how sweet he was, his gummy smile, the noises he made during sex. He loved how giving he was in bed, well, not just in bed but there for sure. He loved how he cocked his head when he didn’t understand something.

 

Dean was hopelessly, madly in love with Cas.

 

And because of how much he loved him, Dean was going to ask Cas to marry him. He wanted to wake up next to him every morning and cuddle up to him when they went to sleep every night. He might even want kids with Cas, although they’d never actually discussed that.

 

He made up his mind to ask Cas to marry him one night as they sat at the Roadhouse bar. Cas had been slightly tipsy and was very funny. He even told a guy that he smelled like tacos. Dean had to smooth things over to keep the guy from decking Cas but Cas didn’t seem to see what was wrong with that. He looked at Cas, grinning that crooked grin, and knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Cas.

 

He started the search for the exact right ring. He looked in every jewelry store in town… nothing was right. He looked online but nothing grabbed him. He finally decided that he had an unrealistic idea of what the ring should look like. He needed to lower his expectations, but he really didn’t want to. He didn’t want just a gold band.

 

He talked about it with his friends Benny and Charlie. Benny just shook his head and said, “Looks like your out of luck, brotha.” Charlie told him to keep looking, it was important to find the right ring and it had to be out there somewhere.

  
  


Dean kept looking. One day, he was in an unfamilar part of town, meeting with a client. He was walking back to his car when he passed a small pawn shop. He looked in the window, and there was the exact ring he’d been looking for.

 

Dean went inside and asked the guy behind the counter to get the ring out of the window so he could see it close up. The guy looked at Dean for a moment and then went to get it. He handed it to Dean. Dean turned it over and over in his hand and smiled.   
  
“Uh, you interested in it? It’s kinda got a story behind it.”   
  
Dean told the guy he definitely was interested. “What do you mean, a story?”

 

The guy told Dean that it had belonged to his father. His father had come out as gay after his mother died. The guy was okay with it, and told his dad it was fine. But then his father told him that he had been in love with a man his whole life. He wanted to tell the man how he felt, but was afraid of rejection.”

 

Dean listened intently. He nodded, urging the guy to continue.

 

“I told him he should, Nothing ventured, nothing gained. So, he did. He confessed his love to the man and the man told him he had loved him too, for all those years. They lived out the rest of their days together, madly in love. They actually died within hours of one another.”

 

Dean had tears in his eyes. He asked the guy if he’d sell Dean the ring. He told him he loved a guy too, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life together.

 

The guy said, “Then take it. I want the legacy to live on. Take it as my wedding gift.”

 

Dean couldn’t believe the guy was giving it to him. But after being assured that was the case, he thanked the man profusely and left with the ring.

 

Cas, of course, said yes to Dean’s  proposal. On their wedding day, Dean told Cas the story of the ring. Cas cried.

 

Many years later, when their kids were grown, Dean told them the story of the ring as well. He made them promise, when he and Cas were gone, they’d make sure to pass the ring on.

 

They promised.

 


End file.
